We are Cartoon Network
by TurboTony00
Summary: In the Cartoon Network Universe, all the cartoons on the channel interact with each other in a group of wild and crazy adventures. Fully summary inside. ENJOY! Rated for mild violence


A/N: Well, this is my first crossover fic that I've been wanting to write. It takes place in the CN Universe and features all the Toons interacting with each other. In timeline wise, this first chapter takes place between "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S."(Kids Next Door) and "May I have this Ed?"(Ed, Edd, n Eddy).

For those who don't watch some of these shows, Johnny, Ed, Eddy, and Peach Creek are from "Ed, Edd, n Eddy", Andy's from "Squirrel Boy", Jake's from "My Gym Partner's a Monkey", Mac and Bloo are from "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends", Billy, Fred Fredburger, and Grim are from "Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy"(along with Endsville), and Johnny Test is from "Johnny Test", along with Porkbelly. Also, the "Lightspeed Energy Bar" is from "Justice League".

Anyways, Enjoy!

**Wilson Way, Noon**

Mac and Jake walked down the street, after school at "Cartoon Network K-8 Academy for all Humans, Robots, and Plant and/or Animal-like Things".

"…and then I says, 'Poker? I hardly know her!'" shouted Jake. The two started laughing hysterically, holding their stomachs.

"_Ha, ha,_ that wasn't very funny at all," said Mac, straightly. Jake's face sank to the dirty sidewalk.

"So-uh-I, uh-I shouldn't _open with it?_" he asked, holding his hands up.

"Nah, I wouldn't," he replied, nodding his head no. "So, how's the hiatus be-"

Just then, Bloo road by at high speed on Grim's scythe, laughing maniacally. Grim ran after him, shaking his boney fist in the air shouting, "Come back here wit' ma scythe, blob!"

"So…how's the hi-"

Then Billy ran by, Plank shoved up his giant nose, riding on Ed's shoulders, laughing stupidly, Ed laughing the same way. Andy ran behind them, panting and shouted, "Please, stop! I promised Johnny I would wood-sit Plank, and right now, I'm not doing a very good job!"

"_Inhale_ How is the hiatus go-"

"YOU ARE THE _WORST_ WOODSITTER EVER, JOHNSON!" shouted Johnny as he ran after the three.

"Ah, _forget it_!" Mac shouted as he walked to Fosters and away from Jake.

"Well, uh, now I guess I'll be…"Jake put on a giant pair of purple sunglasses, "…_see_ing ya! Huh, huh?!"

"_Work on it!_" Mac shouted back from the house's front yard.

**Porkbelly National Avenue, 12:04 PM**

Bloo continued to ride the scythe and turned into a house's driveway, where a ramp stood. He skidded onto it, causing it to crack, making him flip and cut open a portal to the underworld.

Fred Fredburger popped out and shouted, "YES!" before being stepped on back in by Grim, who was still yelling at Bloo.

Bloo still floated gracefully and quickly on the scythe, cutting (literally) into the Test's backyard. Grim jumped into the yard chasing Bloo round and round.

"Dis friend is mocking me dizzy!" he shouted as he continued to chase him in circles, Bloo laughing crazy still.

Johnny Test stepped out of his sliding-glass-back door, eating a Lightspeed Energy Bar, watching them circle about 5 times before extending his foot to trip Bloo.

"_WOOOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!!_" Bloo screamed as he fumbled to the ground, flipping, the scythe bonking him on the head.

Grim stepped over him, the scythe in his boned hand, frowning angrily.

"He, he…" Bloo laughed nervously.

Grim gave him a wicked smile, followed by an evil laugh, as he cut open a portal and kicked Bloo in as he shouted, "_Dat's for ma scythe!_"

**Endsville Jail, One Second Later**

Bloo fell onto the bed of the jail cell. He sighed and turned to the guard in front of the bars.

"Hey, Charles," Bloo sighed to him.

"Howdy, Bloo," Charles replied, happily.

**The Cul-De-Sac, 12:10 PM**

Andy still chased the two, but was panting and practically waddling as he ran. Johnny caught up to him, eyes squinted angrily.

"How'd you loose Plank to those bozos?" he shouted to him.

"Well…

**Johnson Resident, One hour earlier**

Andy sat, his eyes staring un-blinking at the hunk of wood Plank. He continued to do so for 10 more seconds before the doorbell rang and he told Plank:

"Don't move."

He opened the door to reveal Billy, Eddy, and Ed wearing big, fake, purple, blue, and green mustaches.

"Hello," said Ed.

"Yes, we would like your plank, Plank," Billy said, standing on tiptoes.

"Shush it," whispered Eddy. "Yes, we need Plank for the, uh…Wooden Things Adventure Club Meeting, yeah."

"…Okay!" Andy shouted, picking up Plank to hand to them. "Hey, wait…" He looked them over, and then smiled. "Here ya go!" He handed Plank to them.

"Ha, ha!" Eddy shouted, tearing off his m-

_**"Okay, okay, I got it…"**_

**Back at the Cul-De-Sac, 12:11 PM**

"Alright then," Andy said as the two began running after them again.

Billy laughed manically, snorting, accidentally sucking up Plank.

"Uh-Oh," he said stuffily, trying to blow out the wooden imaginary friend.

"Hey, where's Eddy?" asked Ed, with a stupid look in his eyes.

Billy just then blew out a booger-covered Eddy from his oversized, pink nostril, shivering with anger.

"There ya are, Eddy!" shouted Ed, stopping short at the side of a large tree.

"Keep moving, ya idiot!" shouted Eddy, his fists pounding in the air. "If we're gonna get Johnny to pay us for the safe return of Plank, we need to make sure they don't find us! Now move! Move like the wind, Monobrow!"

Ed did as he was told and kept running, smashing through the trees as Billy continued trying to blow out Plank.

Meanwhile, Andy and Johnny kept chasing after them.

"We're never gonna catch up with them!" shouted Andy between pants.

"Oh yes we are," said Johnny with a stern face, jumping onto a log. He made some odd clicking noise, causing all the beavers and squirrels around them to jump towards them. "Woodland wood-lovers save my pal Plank!"

The "wood-lovers" stormed after the three, some of them moving the two along with them.

The cavalry of furry heroes cast a huge shadow on the three, just as Billy had squirted Plank out of his nose.

"GOT HIM!" he shouted, just as the animals smashed onto them.

**Peach Creek Woods, 10 Seconds Later**

Johnny hugged his gooey, wooden buddy with great force, shouting, "I missed ya buddy!" and other thongs like that. Andy clicked at the beaver and squirrel who had tied up the three bruised woodnapers to a tree, Eddy groaning unconscious, the other two smiling (eyes dull) almost toothless smiles.

"Well, I guess they're all _rapped up_!" Andy shouted, laughing at his joke. "He-he, funny, right?"

"_I wouldn't open with it!_" Jake called as he swung by to his Zoo home.

Both Andy and Johnny laughed in unison, Ed and Billy both trying to dully do the same, making Eddy growl angrily.

"_Sigh_," he sighed, falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
